jimmytwoshoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Bud Battle
Summary Cerbee attempts to catch a ball, but due to being tied to the house, he drags the entire house with him. [[Jimmy|'Jimmy']] now has to stay with either [[Heloise|'Heloise']] or [[Beezy|'Beezy']], but the two constantly fight over which one of the them Jimmy is going to stay with. Plot The episode begins with Jimmy playing Fetch with Cerbee, when Jimny through the soccer ball, Cerbee went after it however after causing a car crash to get it, Jimmy Stewart in the opposite direction only for Cerbee to brought an elderly woman instead. After realizing Cerbee can't get the ball, Jimmy chained him to the house while he get the ball. Just then Dorkus arrived (Dress like a soccer ball) as he is testing a new Misery. Inc product, which that only caused him to chase dorkus but take Jimmy's entire house with him. Meanwhile as Heloise is using a torture device on Beezy, which he found very relaxing both see Jimmy chasing his house and order Ceerbe to return. When Heloise ask Jimmy exactly how long does it take until Ceerbee come back, Jimmy replied a couple of week. Realizing that Jimmy has no home both Beezy and Heloise tried to get Jimmy to live with one of them for a while. After a failed attempt attempt of pretending to passed out by Jimmy, Heloise suggest to play heads or tails ( using Beezy as a coin and winning the game when Beezy land on his head) After arriving at heloise's house, she give him a tour, along with the quicksand doormat and the carnivorous plant, which she already fed but the plant eager to eat Jimmy. As Heloise told Jimmy not to touch a certain levwr, which he accidentally did almost exposing her Love Shine to him, Heloise Place him on the couch as she went to get snacks. Just then Beezy arrived and Jimmy asked why he and Heloise has to fight, with BG getting a question of his own called "Do birds have ears" which after a few moments a real birds appeared and told him that but I do have ears and feelings. Beezy then told Jimmy to come over as he has a new video game plus a pony, which Jimmy found exciting and took Beezy to the house, followed with Heloise coming back with snacks only to discover Jimmy is gone. At Beezy's house, He and Jimmy Sees the Pony playing the game and refusing to let anyone play the game. Just then Heloise arrived (dress like a pizza delivery person) and tricked Beezy into eating a pizza with a hook attached to it, which is connected to Jimmy's house as Cerbee is still chasing dorkus. As Jimmy kept asking the pony that it's his turn, Heloise then invited Jimmy back to her house, which he decline as he finally got a ton playing the game, only for her to destroy the TV and drag Jimmy back, even admitting that Runny and the Nosebleed are at her house. Later as Runny and the nosebleeds are preforming in a cage, Jimmy, who would also chained up, ask Heloise to loosen his chain but she refused, later at her door Heloise see Lucius and believe it to be Beezy in disguise. After opening the door and calling Lucius by his real name, Lucius wanted to go over the misery book index with her, However Heloise black Lucius sit on a comfy chair, not knowing it had Rockets attached to it as she sent him flying, only to see Beezy dress like a giant chicken and realized she made a mistake. Then Lucius called Molotov to get Heloise. Latwr Beezy return dress like his father and sees Heloise captured by Molotov. Beezy then took Jimmy back to his house where he played a very long harmonica solo, he then noticed the ice cream truck and began to chase after. Meanwhile Heloise escaped Molotov and used a jetpack to crash into beezy's house and take Jimmy back to her house. Jimmy then suggest he sleep outside in a tent but Beezy ( Who is dressed like Heloise) appeared and told him that he should stay with Beszy, which Jimmy ask where is Heloise, who is revealed to being a kitchen trapped in a pot with her refrigerator on her, but she managed to escape thing to her angry fire rage. Back at beezys house as he continued to play his harmonica solo to Jimmy, Heloise arrived with a bulldozer and crashed into beezy's house as she takes Jimmy back. As Jimmy a force to play chess with Heloise while inside a dog cage, Beezy arrived in her bathtub and took Jimmy back. As Jimmy is sleeping Heloise use a helicopter and tear off beezy's roof, which caused Jimmy to walk out of the house angry. As Jimmy walked up to a wishing well to make a that his two friends would get along Lucius, who fell into the well after Heloise mistake him for Beezy, talked about how friends should only be good friends if they are miserable, and upon seeing Heloise and Beezy being miserable mistakenly believe that they all good friends, Jimmy went to confront them, but not before dropping the coin on to Lucius, causing him to fall. As Heloise and Beezy took drastic measures to place Dynamites on to the others home, Jimmy arrived and try to stop unfortunately it was too late as Heloise and Beezy blew the others home, not realizing that they are homeless themselves. Trivia *Samy Garvin does not appear in this episode, although he is mentioned by Lucius. *Second episode where the main concept is Beezy and Heloise competing for something. The first episode being'' The Competition. *Heloise's secret Jimmy shrine is revealed again. It can also be seen in' Pet Rocky' and' Fused Together. *Jimmy almost discovers Heloise's shrine. *Runny and the Nosebleeds appear to be singing the song that Jimmy and his friends sang in the episode'' '''A Cold Day In Miseryville. *Second episode that Beezy dresses in a chicken costume. The first was' Pop-Sicles'''. Characters *Cerbee *Jimmy *Dorkus *Beezy *Heloise *Runny and the Nosebleeds (cameo) *Lucius Heinous VII *General Molotov. (cameo) Category:Season 1 episodes